deathnut
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: non, ce n'est ps une parodiede death note, masi j'avais vraiment pas d'idée de titre. Lisez quand même s'il vous plaie . c'est l'histoire de Roxas qui se prend la tête pour une raison stupide. UA et sonene-ai.


_**Voili voilou, et de un one-shot, un !**_

_**Ben voila, j'étais en cours de français, on était vendredi matin, vers les 8H45 et comme je m'ennuyer et que j'avais envie de manger des noix fraiche (kyaaaa, c'est trop bon O,) et ben j'ai pondue cette fic XD**_

_**Dédicace : à mon Alisson rien qu'à moi que je t'aimeuuuuhhhhh (et que tu liras peut être jamais cette fic ') merci de m'avoir encourager pendant ces lonnnnggguuueeees heures de cours et d'avoir lue la version 1 (ben oui, j'ai pas d'ordi en cours alors c'était d'abord sur papier, puis taper sur un clavier XP)**_

_**UA, shonen-ai ( Akurouku… très léger… quoi que… pas de lemon… sauf dans l'imagination de fans comme moi 8D). Et… un autre thème surprise, si je le dit maintenant, ça spoilt tous alors, RDV à la fin de cette fic, niark !!**_

_**Disclamer : j'ai commandé les persos de KH pour mon anniv mais en magasin il était en rupture de stock (qui c'est d'ici décembre, je les aurai peut être vraiment en cadeau d'anniv ? .) Mais pour l'instant, ils sont tous pas à moi TTTT**_

_**Bonne lecture, et soyer pas trop sévère please !! (Je sais que cette fic est trééés maladroite, je m'en excuse d'avance mais s'il vous plaie, lisez quand même .)**_

* * *

Ils allaient quittés le marcher et rentrés tranquillement chez eux, les bras chargé de sacs remplie de courses.

Le plus grand prit la main du blond. Ce dernier rougit un peu mais ne le repoussa pas.

Certaine personne les regardèrent de travers, ils s'en fichaient, n'y prêtant pas attention.

Le blond s'arrêta soudain devant un étalage, obligeant le roux à en faire de même.

- C'est la période des noix fraiche. Constata Roxas.

- Humm, ouai… J'aime pas ça.

- Ha bon ?

- Ben oui, c'est horrible comme gout, c'est hyper amer !!

- …Euh, axel ? tu sais qu'il faut _enlever_ la peau avant des les manger ? Au sinon, c'est sur que ça a un gout pas possible…

Rhaaaaa, mais c'est trop chint ! Y'a vraiment que les filles pour arriver à manger un truc pareille, ave leur griff… ongles, là !... Bon on rentre ? J'ai froid moi !

Ils reprirent leur route et Axel n'entendit pas Roxas dire avec une pointe de regret « dommage, moi je les adores… »

アクロク

De retour chez eux, Roxas avait décidé de ne plus aimer les noix, mission quasi impossible pour lui.

Certain étaient accros au chocolat, d'autre aux cigarettes, ou encore au fic' de Kingdom hearts sur . Voire carrément à une personne, comme c'était le cas pour Axel et Roxas.

Et là était justement le problème. Même si Roxas considérait les noix comme un présent des dieux sur terre, il considérait aussi Axel comme _un dieu_(1) sur terre. Et il voulait qu'Axel l'aime autant que lui l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas que son chère roux n'apprécie pas ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose chez lui. Après tous, lui trouvait Axel tous simplement parfait (2), il était donc logique pour lui que ce soit réciproque.

De son coté, Axel avait remarqué que Roxas se torturait l'esprit pour une raison inconnue.

Il n'aimait pas voir son Roxy avec une mine soucieuse. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Roxas de le rejoindre. Roxas s'assit sur les genoux d'Axel, la tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Roxas écoutant les battements régulier du cœur d'Axel, se qui bizarrement arrivait à le calmer et Axel jouant avec les cheveux en bataille du blond.

Roxas se décida et rompit le silence :

- Dit Axel,… Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ?

Axel le regarda sans comprendre. S'il l'aimait ?  
Bien sur que oui !! À la folie même. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ?

- Évidement que je t'aime ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

Roxas plongea son regard céruléen dans les yeux émeraude de son amant. Il lui sourit. Se sentant vraiment bête.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparé quelque chose à manger.

Axel le rejoignit et entoura sa taille fine (3) de ses bras tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Axel… t'es lourd… au deux sens du terme… enfin surtouts premier là…

- Je te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu déprimé y'a 5 seconde

Roxas soupira.

- Mais… c'est complètement idiot ! et… Enfin, je suis un idiot et… C'est vraiment pas important…

- Roxas… Tu sais ce que je vais faire comme tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser la torture X3

Axel commença alors à chatouiller un pauvre Roxas très sensible à ça.

Roxas éclata de rire, puis, au bout de 10 minutes de supplice, il demanda grâce :

- D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné !!... mais arrête, je t'en supplie !...

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, dos à dos, et reprirent tant bien que mal leurs souffles.

- Bon, alors ? qu'est-ce-qui vas pas ?

- Mais c'est vraiment idiot… Tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que t'aimais pas les noix fraiche… alors j'ai décidé de ne plus les aimé… Même si c'est las chose que je préfère après toi…

- Mais… tu peux aimé des choses que moi j'aime pas. Tu vas pas me dire que tous ce que j'aime, toi aussi tu aime ça,…

- Ben si justement, moi j'aime absolument tous chez toi, même t'es défaut je les aime…

Roxas était heureux qu'Axel ne fût pas en face de lui. Son visage avait à présent la même teinte que les cheveux du rouquin.

Axel lui, pensait que décidément, Roxas était vraiment trop mignon.

Il se retourna et susurra à son oreille :

- Alors, t'as qu'à me les faire aimer…

- …idiot…

Il tourna la tête vers Axel et se dernier en profita pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baisser tendre qui s'intensifia quand Roxas répondit au baisser.

Puis, sans arrêter de l'embrasser, Axel prit Roxas dans ses bras, comme une princesse et l'emmena dans leur chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

アクロク

Le lendemain, Roxas s'acheta un kilo de noix, histoire de rattraper celle qu'il aurait du manger la veille, même si Axel avait eu un gout meilleur que n'importe qu'elle autre noix.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, à la 10ème noix, il s'étrangla en l'avalant de travers et mourut.

Depuis ce jour, Axel déteste encore plus les noix.

_**

* * *

**_

1 : roxas est de religion axelienne, … moi c'est plutôt akurourienne XD… Quoi ? Comment ça tous le monde s'en fiche de ma vie ? Ils ont qu'à pas lire alors XP naaannnn, je rigolais, lisez cette fic' jusqu'au bout s'il vous plaieuhhhhh . fait le regard de chat botté dans Shrek, personne peut résister à ça XD

_**2 : avec plein de jolis défauts ;)**_

_**3 : XD j'ai pas put m'empêcher de penser a la marque de céréale**_

_**Lou !!fini ton interro au lieu d'écrire . et oui, au moment où j'ai écrit sur ma feuille, j'étais en pleine interro de physique. oulala, c'est pas sérieux :S (pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est bon, j'ai eu la moyenne ' )**_

_**Et voila, fini. Et oui, le thème surprise était… Death fic !!**_

_**Naaannn, vous pas tapez moi . Alisson m'as dissuadé de faire en sorte qu'Axel rejoigne Roxas dans la tombe, ça aurai fait trop triste XD**_

_**Merci pour ceux qui auront lue et encore plus merci a ceux qui laisseront des com' **_


End file.
